wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Past, Present, Future
Tsunami The deep-blue SeaWing tossed and turned. She'd never exactly been a peaceful sleeper, but she wasn't usually this unrestful either. Tonight, she was having a most unusual dream. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Tsunami." A deep, authoritative voice called out in the darkness. "Who's there?" Tsunami shouted into the void, lashing her tail. "If you try anything, I WILL ''hurt you!" The voice chuckled. "Why would I want to hurt you? Why would I want to hurt my own descendant?" "Show yourself!" cried Tsunami. "Don't be a coward; come on out and face me like a dragon!" The owner of the mysterious voice materialized slowly--first his talons, then his wings, his neck, tail, horns, and face. Mostly a pale bluish-grey colour all over, the stranger was tall and imposing, with glittering dark eyes. He was definitey a SeaWing--his webbed talons gripped the...well, the ground, and the royal spiral patterns on his wings glowed and pulsed faintly in the pressing dark. He looked down his long, hooked snout at Tsunami, and the corners of his mouth turned up. "Pearl's descendant," he said. "I can tell--your eyes are the same." Before Tsunami could respond, another dragon materialized next to the tall grey one. She appeared to be about Tsunami's age, with the same strong build and translucent green eyes. Her scales were a lighter shade of blue with darker horns (''like Riptide, thought Tsunami--and checked herself) and she was more lithe and slender--and elegant--than Tsunami could ever be. "Okay, who are YOU?" Tsunami asked the newcomer. The young dragoness lifted her snout regally. "I am Queen Pearl of the SeaWings. I presume you've heard of my grandfather, Albatross?" She nodded at the old dragon. "He was my great-aunt Lagoon's personal animus dragon--the very same one who built the Summer Palace. I wonder what it looks like now," she added, mostly to herself. They don't know, thought Tsunami. But how could they--they've literally been dead for thousands of years. She straightened up and lifted her chin. "It's gone," she said. Albatross' eyes narrowed dangerously. "Gone? My Summer Palace, my grandson's and my animus gift to the tribe? The gift that was to endure for all time?" "Yeah, it kind of got discovered during a war not long ago--let's see, six mon--no, a year ago at least, now," said Tsunami apologetically. "Long story short, an army of SkyWings burned it down. It's literally a smoldering ruin now." A pause. A long, dangerous pause. "WHAT?" Albatross flared his wings. "My grandson--he designed it to be undiscoverable to prying eyes! It can't have been found and--and--" He paused abruptly. "Well. The atrocities of war, eh? Things happen." "Whoa, whoa, wait. Back up," said Tsunami. "Your grandson? What's-his-face, Darkstalker's friend?" "My brother, Fathom," said Pearl. "He was our tribe's second animus--or didn't you know that from the history scrolls?" As if on cue, two more unknown entities materialized. At first, Tsunami thought the larger one was her younger brother, Turtle--he had the same dark green scales and quiet aura. But there was also an aura of subdued nervousness. Plus, of course, there was the fact that he was older than Turtle--about eight years old. At his side was a deep bluish-purple dragoness of about the same age. "That's me," said the green dragon with a tiny shrug. "What's-his-face, Darkstalker's friend. Or rather, former friend." A shadow of emotion flicked across his face. Tsunami wasn't too good at picking up on subtle emotions, but she was pretty sure that Fathom was experiencing a torrent of bittersweet memories. The indigo dragon silently put her wing gently around Fathom. "And you," said Tsunami to the indigo dragon. "Who are you?" The dragon looked up. "I'm Indigo, Fathom's wife," she said, as if it should be the most obvious thing in the world. "Well, kind of adopted sister-turned-bodyguard, if you want to be preci--" Her sentence cut off abruptly as something lunged at Tsunami faster than she could say fish guts. Before she could even blink, Albatross was on top of her, teeth bared and claws aimed right at her neck. "My palace," he said in a weirdly conversational tone. "For years I worked on it, put all of my magic into it--and now it's gone." He began to glow. "I must release my anger. You don't mind terribly if I use you, do you, dearest granddaughter?" Every nerve ending in Tsunami's body was on fire. Through the agony, she thought she heard voices demanding that Albatross not do that, please, he COULDN'T do that, Grandfather! Tsunami screamed. The pain rose to a crescendo as the life left her body. The last thing she saw was Albatross' furious face-- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ --before she woke up. She was alive and safe--albeit rattled--in her own sleeping cave, with no malevolent ancestors on top of her trying to kill her. Tsunami rolled over and adjusted her wings. Well, that's enough violence for one night, she thought dazedly as she rested her snout on her arms. Soon she began to snore. ------------------------ Sunny The little hybrid dragoness scowled in her sleep. Normally she was a very peaceful sleeper, but tonight was different. She was having a nightmare. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sunny found herself in a pitch-black void, with seemingly nothing beneath her talons. WIP Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Canon) Category:Content (SeaWingsareValid)